Be Strong
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: A Connie/Greg songfic, based on spoilers for the 8th of June episode where she turns to him for comfort after Elaine dies. Greg POV, Song by Delta Goodrem.


Be Strong

**A Connie/Greg songfic, based on spoilers for the 8****th**** of June episode where she turns to him for comfort after Elaine dies.**

_Greg POV, Song by Delta Goodrem._

_**Are you swimming up stream  
in oceans of blue  
Do you feel like your sinking? **_

I can imagine that's how you're feeling right now, otherwise you wouldn't have come to me. I don't really know why you came to talk to me over anyone else, but I think it may be because I haven't been here to see the Elaine Dalton case through, you think I won't judge you because I wasn't there to witness it. That's fair I guess, it's only natural to want someone to listen to you. And I'll be that person for you, everyone needs someone. You're a constant well anchored boat, and I sense that you're sinking. Forgive me for comparing you to a boat, you're much more beautiful than that.

_**Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking **_

From what I've heard, you've been through so much. You deserve a little happiness in life, you don't need to deny that to yourself and blame yourself for everything that has gone wrong. Life has a funny way of doing that, you just need to hold on.

_**When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see  
**_You'll make it through Connie, I can feel it in my bones. You'll make it through. One day soon, you'll see that you're special, you're worth something, you're not to blame. When you realise that, everything will seem like a breeze, everything will be that much simpler, that much easier. There's nothing you can't handle Connie, nothing at all.

_**'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
and When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong  
**_Even though things look bleak, you need to pick yourself up. Even though things have been bad, you've just got to stick two fingers up at life and carry on. Even though the light is fading, the switch to bring the light back is never too far away. You just need to see it through, to hold on, and fight.

_**We're taking each step one day at a time  
You can't loose your spirit **_

That's what you need to do Connie. One little baby step at a time and you'll get so much further than leaps and bounds. You just can't give up, you can't lose that fiery spirit that makes you who you are, that makes you Connie Beauchamp, that makes you special. To me if not anyone else.

_**Let live and let live forget and forgive  
It's all how you see it  
**_It's all about how you see yourself Connie. Who cares what others think of you? Life is too short to worry about trivial things like that. That's where Kevin Dalton fell short. He never learnt to forgive you. Sure, there was some element of fault on your part, but not the amount Kevin tried to throw onto your shoulders. And now look where you are, what he's reduced you to. You're doubting yourself in every way humanely possible.

_**And just remember keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone  
**_All you need to do is keep your composure. I always thought that you were a tough nut to crack, but now I've got to know you a little better, I can see your fragility loud and clear. Know that you're never alone Connie, there are people that care for you, people that need you and will be there for you no matter what, people who you can talk to about everything.

_**'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on (whoa) and be strong  
**_Just hang in there, because things will be better and you know it. You've had good and bad times, focus on the good and you'll get through. Fight through every bad thing or trial that life gives you.

_**No you're not defeated  
And soon you'll be smiling once again  
**_No one can defeat you. You're Connie Beauchamp. Never lose that. One day soon, you'll have that trademark killer smile on your face once more, the smile that could kill, or make someone fall in love.

_**Then you won't have to feel it  
Let it go with the wind  
**_Just let it float away with the wind, then all of the pain that you feel will be gone, and you'll be happy.

_**Time passes us by  
And know that you're allowed to cry  
**_You don't have to hold everything back, or hold it in. I'm here, feel free to cry all over my shoulder. I have a spare shirt in my locker if need be. I've always given great hugs to people when they're down. Time flies by, your tears flow and my hugging grip on you grows tighter. All you need now in comfort, and I'm here for that. Time skips us, leaving us there. We're in that one moment of time, playing it on a loop.

_**'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on (whoa) and be strong  
(hang on hang on) Be strong  
Hold on and be strong**_

Even though you feel as if your flower is wilting, it's not dead, there's still time. You can do it, my faith in you couldn't be stronger. You're in the eleventh hour, and it's getting dark, but with the help of those that care and those that will listen, everything will be okay.


End file.
